Alterans
The Alterans, or Ancients as they are more commonly known on many worlds, are a race of highly evolved humans thought to have died out around ten thousand years ago from a deadly plague. They are the race who built the Stargates and much of the ruins around the galaxy belonged to them, and is usually filled with treasures and powerful technologies. Visual Appearance The Alterans look very much like the Imperials of Tamriel. They generally were lighter skinned and wore clothes even the richest nobleman of Skyrim couldn't dream of. They passed on their visual appearance to their creations, sometimes altering it to see if they could improve upon their creations, this kind of experimentation is what brought the other races to life, such as the Dark Elves and Orcs. Their appearance was forgotten long ago to the peoples of Tamriel, and eventually they developed into faceless deitys to their creations, worshipped like gods. Architecture Their architecture depended very much on the era their planet came from, they went through many variations of design and much of it is based around the Lantian styles they used so often, they weren't a hive mind so they obviously had their own preferences to design and not all of their buildings even looked similar but there is always the hint of the shape, size and style which always indicates an Alteran architecture. The biggest variance in most of the galaxy is wether the building was stone or metal, their more permanent structures tended to be stone but often had metal buildings too, generally depended on their surroundings and if there were any strange weather patterns or creatures. Weapons The Alterans generally were devoted to furthering their knowledge and achieving ascension, this ment a lack of weapons being developed for the larger portion of their life in the galaxy. Close to their demise they began developing many weapons varying from simple stun guns to full blown planet destroyers, these weapons were left scattered throughout the galaxy on many planets they inhabited or visited after they dissapeared. Clothing/Armour Their clothing was a simple style at the time of their dissapearance, they generally wore a synthetic leathery material, differing on preference and profession, much of their military wore a darker meterial with only double the thickness but the durability of some of the strongest metals. They had a commonly used design for their space suits which also doubled as dangerous environment suits, this varied from a dense radiactive fog to acidic rainfall. The outside of these suits holds the shape of an avarege sized Alteran although the interior could adapt to smaller builds such as the Vanir. The suit could also expand to fit slightly larger people inside. Worship The Alterans made many races in the galaxy using their most powerful creation, which was eventually shut down and left to become a ruin as the Alterans began to realise that creating life and playing gods was not what they should have been doing. A few of their creations rose up and eventually became a threat, although minor they did feel that they made a major mistake toying with life. After the Alterans dissapearance, many of their creations decided they were to be worshipped as gods, the names which could be found on records and memorials were eventually turned to be the names of gods and demons, the Alterans were in a way simply being thanked for the gift of life they had given to their creations. Living Examples Currently there are no known living Alterans, although there is evidence that there could still be, and very much belief that they are still thriving on a world somewhere hidden away from the galaxy, theories suggest that they could have retreated to their homeworld as they could believe they do more harm than good whilst out in the galaxy.